The present disclosure relates to quinone derivatives and electrophotographic photosensitive members.
An electrophotographic photosensitive member is used in an electrographic image forming apparatus. Examples of the electrophotographic photosensitive member include a single-layer electrophotographic photosensitive member and a multi-layer electrophotographic photosensitive member. The electrophotographic photosensitive member includes a photosensitive layer. The single-layer electrophotographic photosensitive member includes a single-layer photosensitive layer having functions of charge generation and charge transport as a photosensitive layer. The multi-layer electrophotographic photosensitive member includes as a photosensitive layer a combination of a charge generating layer having a function of charge generation and a charge transport layer having a function of charge transport.
An electrophotographic photosensitive member has been known that includes a photosensitive layer containing for example a compound represented by the following chemical formula (E-1) or (E-2).
